supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estatua de Porky
La '''Estatua de Porky' (Porky Statue en inglés; ''キングのぞう Kingu no Zō'' lit. Estatua del Rey en japonés) es un enemigo en Mother 3, y aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como primera parte de la fase El zoo en ruinas. Este jefe, a diferencia de los otros, no ataca, si no que persigue al jugador con el fin de aplastarlo. Además, es invencible, por lo que no importa cuanto sea atacado, no le afectará en absoluto. Consejos * Como este jefe no se puede vencer, lo único que se puede hacer es esquivarlo y seguir avanzando. * No es necesario vencer a los enemigos; la estatua los aplastará. * Cuando caiga al río la fase no habrá terminado, porque volverá; y si el personaje está abajo de su sitio de caída, será aplastado. Descripción del trofeo Se desbloquea: Completar el Modo Jefes Finales en nivel Muy Difícil. Español right|90px :Estatua de Porky :Esta estatua Centinela, ubicada en New Pork City es la viva imagen del propio Porky. Si te acercas para examinarla se volverá agresiva y te atacará. La batalla que te espera es antológiaca, por su 100 millones de PS y altísimas estadísticas. Atacando sin más, no conseguirás tumbarla pero sí empleas el objeto "Nochevieja" podrás reducir su PS a 1: así será pan comido derrotarla. :*''GBA: Mother 3'' Inglés :Porky Statue :A guardian statue standing inside New Pork City that's clearly based on Porky himself. Investigate it, and the statue will turns hostile and start a battle. And it has 100,000,000 HP! It was very high stats, so you'll never win if you attack it straight-on. Thankfully, there's an item called "New Year's Eve" that can reduce its HP to 1, then you can defeat it with ease. :*''GBA:Mother 3'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español :Estatua de Porky right|90px :Una estatua de Porky que Porky mandó erigir para honrar las grandes hazañas de Porky, tal y como las narró Porky. Representa a Porky de niño en Onett, con un tebeo y un tirachinas en la otra. Pero ten cuidado, porque no es una simple estatua: también es un enemigo increíblemente duro. Origen [[Archivo:Sprite_de_la_Estatua_de_Porky_en_Mother_3.PNG|thumb|Sprite de la Estatua de Porky en Mother 3.]]Esta estatua aparece en MOTHER 3 donde se dice que es el guardián de la ciudad. Aquí aparece como un jefe opcional y solo se puede pelear contra ella después de que Lucas rescate a su perro de las alcantarillas. La estatua es después examinada para entrar en batalla. En la batalla la estatua es imposible de vencer ya que cuenta con 100,000,000 puntos de vida y posee muy altos estados de ataque y defensa. Solo se le puede vencer usando Destello PSI, lo que le puede causar una derrota instantánea, o usando un objeto llamado Bomba Nochevieja, lo que reduce sus puntos de vida a solo 1, siendo así derrotada. Curiosidades *A pesar de que no se puede vencer con ningún ataque, cuando Lucas tropieza y la estatua de Porky está a punto de aplastarlo, Ness aparece y lo elimina de un solo Destello PSI. Esto tiene sentido, ya que Destello PSI es una de sus dos debilidades en Mother 3. *Esta estatua aparece también en el escenario New Pork City. Véase también Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario